Last Kindness
by HazleSilver
Summary: Mark didn't bring his camera with him, that New Year's Eve.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Rent. **

**Note: This fic takes place just after they get back and find their loft empty. My first RENT fic.**

**Thanks to Bribles for the BETA. Please Review and tell me what you think!**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Oh shit, they took all our stuff!" Roger said, completely stunned. Mimi frowned and walked over to her room.

"Mine too," she called. Roger groaned ad rocked back on his heels.

"Well, now that you're in you're squatters, they can't arrest you, and Benny won't throw you out on the streets. You'll have a chance to get some money together," Joanne was saying. Roger came close to rolling his eyes but stopped last minute as he glanced at Mark. This skinny blonde hadn't moved two inches.

"Mark, you in there?" he called. The blonde didn't answer. "Mark, you okay?"

"Mark!" Collins said loudly, the blonde turned wide eyes on Roger.

"Mark?" Roger said softly, his friend looked really upset, more than he should have; it was just a bunch of junk…

"Camera," Mark said so quietly it was very audible, "Camera," he almost whimpered.

"Didn't you bring it?" Roger asked. Damn. Stupid question, did it _look_ like he'd brought it. The blonde shook his head.

"No, forgot." Roger moved closer to the blonde watching as he sank to the floor. In the following two seconds Roger realized the full implications of what Mark was thinking. He turned around in a circle, his eyes scanning the empty floor, and then the walls, with the pale patches where posters had been.

"Roger?" it was Mimi. He motioned for her to stay where she was. He stepped slowly up so that he was standing in front of Mark before he squatted down.

"Mark, I'll kick his ass, I'll go to his apartment and…"

"Don't. He will arrest you for assault," Joanne said.

"I don't give a damn!" Roger almost shouted. Mark jumped at his raised voice his blue eyes blank and expressionless.

"Well, you should Roger. What is Mark going to do if you get hauled into jail, he can't exactly pay bail." Roger just turned and glared at her his eyes shooting little sparks.

"He saved for six months to buy that camera, _six months_! And the only reason he had to do it is because I was an idiot and broke his old one, he wouldn't let me pay for it."

"Wasn't your fault," Mark muttered. Roger glanced at him but kept a steady glare on the watchers.

Collins was not at all daunted by the fire in Roger's eyes.

"Pay attention to Mark now and leave Benny to me."

"No! I'll kick his ass, he can't _do _this! Not to Mark!"

"Roger! Mark needs you right now, not the bad-ass rocker. Take care of him for a moment," he continued, pretending to ignore what Roger was saying.

"Collins…"

"Roger, my camera," Mark said softly. Roger spun around and faced his best friend.

"I know Mark, come on, it'll be okay I'll get it back," Roger promised. There was nothing in the world Mark cared more about than his camera, except for maybe himself, Collins, and the gang. Mark nodded, closing his eyes, he was completely wiped after…he hadn't really done anything to merit bein completely wiped.

"You guys can crash at our place tonight," Joanne answered. Roger nodded and pulled Mark, who seemed to be off in his own little world, to his feet. The filmmaker barely nodded.

"You gonna be okay, honey bear?" it was Maureen. Roger's eyes bugged slightly at the pet name and he couldn't help but grin as Joanne smacked her arm and Mark blushed a bit. Roger frowned.

"I have to stay here, in case they re-lock the door."

"What, so they can lock you in, not a chance Roger, come on," Collins said in that slightly fatherly way he had. Roger turned to look at him and Collins inclined his head in Mark's direction, the blonde was practically clinging to Roger's arm.

"C'mon Mark, let's go to Jo's, okay?" he said, even to himself he sounded like he was talking to a stupid person. Maureen and Angel echoed his thoughts.

"He's not dumb Roger," Maureen said.

"Talk to him normally, honey," Angel replied.

"Yea, um…sorry Mark. Ready to go?" _Well, it's not like he has a lot of stuff he can bring,_ he scolded himself bitterly. He had never been gladder his guitar had been a Joanne's when they had gone there before last night.

"Sure, whatever," the filmmaker replied. _At least he is talking, right?_

The truth was, he had never seen Mark quite as down as he appeared, and it was a bit disconcerting. Roger was always the one who needed Mark to lean on, not the other way around. He was almost uncomfortable in this new role.

In utter truth, the following few hours were a lot of fun, for everyone. Joanne ordered in Chinese and they had a mini-buffet. Mark was almost happy to see Roger eating more than he had eaten in what was probably weeks, almost happy. He watched with a grin as Mimi sat herself in Roger's lap, holding her arms up to shield her face from flying pillows. He applauded with the rest when they kissed, and laughed when Mimi fell out of his lap when Angel hit her with a pillow. He had all the right reactions to everything, grinning when Collins pretended to save Angel from a joking Roger, who was currently chasing her around the room for knocking Mimi down. It was cute, and fun to be a part of. But it felt odd, to watch it all without his camera. He couldn't help but wish he had it to catch the growing romance between his best friend and Mimi.

_FWAP!_

A pillow smacked him in the head, and the film maker jumped a near foot in the air before launching the pillow back. And for a few short hours his camera was no more than a nagging feeling in the back of his head.

It was after they had all crashed on various pieces of furniture that Roger woke up, his first thought was to how cold he felt. Which was odd, because he hadn't been cold earlier that night. His eyes scanned his friends with slight amusement. Collins was sleeping in an armchair with Angel in his lap, Maureen and Joanne could be seen sleeping through the door in their bedroom. Mimi was curled up on another chair, and he and Mark had been asleep on the couch.

Mark.

_That_ was why he was so cold. Mark wasn't next to him, and it was dark. So there was not any clear reason why Mark should be up. Stretching like a cat Roger sat up and rubbed his eyes.

"Marky?" had he just called Mark, _Marky_? He hadn't called him that since…withdrawal.

"Rog?" the reply came from a soft voice in the corner of the room next to the window. The rocker got up and sat down across from his best friend.

"I'll get it back for you Mark, I promise."

"Sure Roger, whatever," the filmmaker replied shortly.

- - - - - - - -

The next morning Mark, Roger, and Collins went back to their loft. It was bone bare, just as it had been the day before. Except for one thing, a small black camera in the center of the room. A piece of white paper fluttering slowly next to it. Mark walked forward as if in a daze.

"What's it say?" Roger asked, ever curious.

_Marky,_

_Sorry man, I didn't realize they had it, make good use of it. You'll be big some day. Good luck and I guess…goodbye._

_Benny_.

Mark read it twice before smiling at Roger.

"It's from Benny, as a last kindness."


End file.
